A GIRL NAMED KRANG
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: Based off the orginal cartoon series. Krang switches minds with a human named Ellen in a plan to get rid of the turtles. But a glitch in the plan makes Raphael the only one left. Now he wants revenge.
1. the scheme begins

A GIRL NAMED KRANG

Chapter 1: the scheme begins

(A young brunnette blue eyed girl with stylish black rimmed glasses is walking down the street. She is an aspiring actress coming from a very difficult audition and trying to get a taxi on the busy streets of NYC. She hears heavy footsteps heading toward her)

a gruff voice: Are you sure this is the one he wants?

the other voice: Yea, I'm sure.

( two arms grab the girl. And walk her away she struggles and tries to see who grabbed her she turns her head around and sees a rhino guy)

Girl: Let go of me, rhino face!

Rocksteady: I wouldn't struggle... the more you struggle the harder it'll be for ya. ( he presses a button and shoves her into a dimensional portal that has appeared out of nowhere)

(Suddenly the girl is in a lab of some kind in front of a man who looks like he's ready for Halloween and a human with a brain in his stomach)

Girl: What's going on? Who are you? (The brain guy says nothing. He just tazers the girl who blacks out)

(Several hours pass and the girl wakes up and looks around but something doesn't feel right. She gets lifted up and tossed around like a ball. An evil voice suddenly rings through her head)

Voice: Put her down you, idiots! Krang needs to interrogate our guest.

the two others: Aw, boss we was just having some fun. ( She it plopped into liquid but can still breathe. That's odd humans don't breathe underwater. Some else comes in and looks into the water at her. It's her)

Girl: What's going on? Why do you look just like me?

Krang: Because, my dear human girl you are going to help me with a new scheme. My name is Krang. I am the former and future general of Dimension X. I have come to take over this puny planet but one thing stands in my way.

Girl: Me?

Krang: Not you. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Girl: Ok... so where do I come in?

Krang: I have switched our bodies with a modified transmogifying device. I will sneak up to ninja turtles and take them out one by one until they are helpless normal turtles and won't get in my way! All I need is to know who you are.

Girl: Ok... ok... just don't hurt me. My name is Ellen. I'm an actor and I was just going home from an audition.

Krang: Rocksteady... Be bop come we have a job to do.

Shredder: You're taking Rocksteady and Be- bop? And what am I suppose to do while thier with you?

Krang: Shredder , you watch our guest.

Shredder: Forget it! I am not Brain sitting! Either I come of Rocksteady and Be-bop stay.

Krang: Very well. I suppose our guest will be fine by herself for a little while besides she's helpless the way she is.

(The villians disappear)

(Meanwhile the turtles are walking to Vinny's pizza in thier disguises when Rocksteady, Be- bop and Shredder go running across the street with a cell phone. Rocksteady is about to throw it when Shredder takes it and throws it. Krang in Ellen's body runs after it as a car comes. the villians run away. The turtles leap into the street and dive with her into a manhole)


	2. beauty and the turtles

Disclaimer: I do not own the orginal Teenage mutant ninja turtles

Chapter 2: Beauty and the turtles

(They land at the bottom of the sewer and the orange one 'Michaelangelo' catches Krang in his arms)

Michaelangelo: Dudette, you ok?

(Krang pretends to faint. Raphael looks toward a camera)

Raphael: Don't you hate when that happens?... So, what are we gonna do with the damesol in distress?

Leonardo: I don't think we have choice... we'll have to take her back to the lair to recuperate.

( the nod and head toward the lair)

(An hour or so later. Krang opens his eyes and finds himself on a bed. He hears footsteps and sits up as Master Splinter enters with a tray of shushi. He comes closer and sits it down next to Krang)

Splinter: It 's alright. You are among friends, young one.

Krang: Thank you. I'm sorry for being so nervous I've never seen a talking rat before.

Splinter: You are taking it quite well. Most outsiders are more shocked by this.

Krang: I'm not most people.

(The turtles enter)

Splinter: They call me the Splinter and these are my students and sons. Leonardo ( gestures toward the blue one) master of the samarai sword.

Leonardo: Hello.

Splinter: Raphael ( gestures toward the red one) master of the scythes.

Raphael: Hey, there Sleeping Beauty.

Leonardo: Raph, really!

Splinter: Raphael, you will be more polite to our guest. Donatello (gestures toward the purple one) master of the bow.

Donatello: Hello.

Splinter: And Finally Michaelangelo. (gestures toward him) master of the knun chucks

Michaelangelo: Hey there, Dudette! That was mundo close. What did those two ton freakzoids want from you anyway?

Krang: I don't know. I was coming home from an audition and they grabbed me. I stepped on the rhino's toe and started running but the swiped my phone and I tried to go after them to get it back but the halloween guy through it in the middle of the street and then ran off.

Raphael: They just wanted your cell phone (laughs) That's pathetic even for them!

Donatello: Then the cell phone isn't what they want. Something's not right here. Are you sure there isn't anything else we need to know about you? your parents aren't scientists or millionaires are they? You aren't harbering a secret formula for a machine are you?

Krang: No. Not that I know of.

Splinter: Perhaps you should stay here until we figure what they do want. In the mean time have faint, child. ( he touches her hand to comfort her and shudders)

Leonardo: Master Splinter, what is it?

Splinter: She must leave immediately! I see grave danger if this girl stays a moment longer.

Michaelangelo: But Master Splinter, we can't just kick her out... what if they come back for her?

Splinter: She can stay one more day however, the wise man once said "things are not always as they appear"... keep that in mind ,my son.

(Splinter exits)

Michaelangelo: You must be hungry. I was just about to make pizza wanna help?

(Krang smiles)

Krang: Yes.

(Krang gets out of bed and they go to the kitchen. Michaelangelo teaches Krang to make pizza and while Michaelangelo isn't looking Krang pours some anti-mutangent, XJ7 into the pizza dough and they start cooking the pizza. a few minutes later)

Krang: Hey, guys. Pizza's ready.

( the turtles gather around the table all except Raphael who had gone out for a walk. Each takes a slice and starts eating. Slowly each one changes into a tiny normal turtle and Krang laughs evilly)

Only one more to go and then these puny humans will finally tremble at my feet!


	3. revenge springs like a fountain

Chapter 3:Revenge springs up like a fountain

Splinter: It is oddly quiet in here. is everything allright ,my students?(Splinter enters the room and notices that only Krang is there sitting on the couch) where are they?

Krang: I'm afraid your students are no more, Splinter.

Splinter: What have you done to them?

(Krang says nothing)

What have you done! (he flips and pins Krang to the wall)

Krang: They are over there and there is nothing you can do about it. Goodbye, Splinter. ( takes out a remote and presses a button that makes him disappear)

(Splinter looks over at the little turtles and without saying a word he takes out a bowl fills it with dirt and water and puts it his rug and then goes into lotus position and meditates. Raphael enters)

Raphael: Fellas! Hey, fellas! You better have not eaten the last slice of pizza. ( he notices Splinter meditating and walks over) Master Splinter? (Splinter opens his eyes)

Splinter: Sit down, my son.

(Raphael sits by Splinter)

I am afraid something tragic has happened...I'm afrsid the others have been de-mutantized.

Raphael: What?

(Splinter gestures toward the bowl. Raphael looks into it)

Fellas? How did this happen?

Splinter: It was that human girl... she must have been working for Shredder and Krang.

Raphael: What should we do, Master Splinter?

Splinter: We shall meditate... a solution shall come if we concentrate hard enough.

(Meanwhile back at the Technodrome)

Krang: That blasted rodent! Ruined everything.

Shredder: You didn't get them! You brainless Brain! If I wanted something done wrong I could have sent Rocksteady and Be bop at least I _know _ they would mess up the destruction of the turtles!

Be bop: Awww, thanks, boss

Rocksteady: And I thought you didn't like us!

Krang: Shredder, you forget who you are talking to! First, I am not brainless in case you have forgotten brain is all I am! Second, how dare you compare me to these two mutant morons!And Third, I am general Krang leader of Dimension X and I don't fail. I have minor set backs. Three of the turtles have been dealt with. There is one remaining but I don't think he'll be a problem

Shredder: Which one is he?

(Krang takes out a picture of Raphael and hands it to Shredder)

He's the aggressive one and you don't think he'll be a problem?

Krang: That's right, my dear Shredder because we are gonna use his aggressiveness to our advantage by provoking it to the point where he'll do anything for revenge even kill the person responsible.

Shredder: How do you intend on doing that?

Krang: Simple... Shredder get the transmogifying ray. Our guest is going home.

Ellen: You're sending me home? But you're villians you don't send hostages home.

Krang: We're making an exception.

(Krang picks the brain up and Shredder hits them with ray. They both black out. Ellen wakes up on the floor back in her own body and she gets up)

Now, we shall bide our time and in two weeks we will send her back. In the mean time ( foot soldiers enter. to them) Tie this girl up and put her in the prison. (The foot tie her up and take her away.)

(Two weeks later in the Turtle lair. Splinter and Raphael are in ninja training. Weeks of grieving over his brothers has made Raphael very angry and has transformed him into the Raphael from the comic books, movies, and 2003 TV show. Splinter becons him to atack and Raphael literally flips pins his ninja master to the floor and then puts his sycth to Splinter's neck ready to kill him)

Splinter: My son, you are letting your anger get the best of you again. ( he throws Raphael off of him) and your focus is not focused.

Raphael: Sorry, Master Splinter ( gets up) I just can't stand being cooped up here doping nothing while the girl who hurt my friends is out there!

Splinter: I understand, Raphael but we need a plan and we need to prepare. Fools rush in where turtles fear to tread.

(Enter April)

April: Hey, Raph. Hello, Master Splinter. Raph, I was going to get a slice at Vinnie's I thought you might like to come.

Raphael: No.

April: Raphael, you haven't left the lair in two weeks. You really should get out!

Raphael: If I go out it's to hunt down that low life, Ellen!

April: Come on, just for an hour.

Splinter: You should go, my son. Getting out may help you get focused. we will do more ninja exercises tomorrow.

Raphael: All right! Fine!

(Raphael pushes past April who has to run to catch up)

(Outside of Vinnie's there is a flash of light and Ellen appears in the middle of the street. A truck comes barreling toward her and she jumps out of the way and runs toward the sidewalk. She runs into Vinnie's pizza and sits down out of breath)

Vinnie: Hey, kid. You ok?

Ellen: Yes, I'm fine.

(April and Raphael enters and Ellen sees them and hides her face)

April: Could we have one cheese pizza. Thanks.

(Raphael and April sit in a booth in front of Ellen)

Isn't this nice? Two friends having a slice of pizza?

Raphael: If I ever find that bitch I'm gonna tear a new...

April: Raphael, you have to stop obessing. I miss them too but they are gone.

(Ellen puts the menu down and starts for the door)

Raphael: It's her! Hey, you!

(Ellen runs out the door)

Come back here, you evil bitch!

(She runs down the street and Raphael suddenly leaps into the air and ends up in front of her)

Going somewhere!

Ellen: Listen, you're making a mistake. I didn't do anything.

Raphael: You killed my brothers!

Ellen: It wasn't me... it was this brain named Krang!

Raphael: I know Krang and it looks nothing like you... and cause you got rid of my brothers I'm gonna get rid of you!

Ellen: Didn't anyone tell you that voilence didn't solve anything?

Raphael: I think it does in this case! ( he leaps at her pins her down and puts his sycth by her neck. April runs after him)

April: Raphael! No! This is not handle this!

(He gets off of her and Ellen runs away and justs into a taxi)

Ellen: 57th and 2nd. Thank you.

(She watches Raphael and the taxi drives away)

I can't believe this... I've been framed for murder. What am I suppose to do now?


	4. the new plan

Chapter 4: the new plan

(30 minutes later Ellen's taxi pulls up to her family's apartment building and she walks in and rushes up to her family's apartment and runs into her bedroom)

Ellen: What am I suppose to do? Raphael has flipped and it's all my fault. Somehow I have to convince him that I'm not the bad guy here... but how? how? Think Ellen... Think... Wait, a minute maybe if I change the others back he'll trust me. Now, what was the name of that lab from "Muckman messes up"? I guess I'll have to put in the episode.

(Ellen takes out season 5 of Teenage mutant ninja turtles and goes to "Muckman messes up" after watching it she starts to write down a plan and then gets dressed in all black and goes out. Later at the Cyrotech lab)

Ellen: Well, here goes nothing.

(She picks up a ladder that was carelessly thrown in an alley and climbs up. She breaks up a lab window with a rock and jumps into the lab. Ellen takes a flashlight from her pocket and starts looking for the mutant. She finds a huge tank of it and takes a glass jar and scoops some into it. She turns to leave and hears police cars surrounding the building. An officer who looks like a adult version of Cory Matthews exits the head car)

Officer: All right! Come out with your hands up and no one gets hurt!

(Ellen comes downstairs)

Ellen: Officer, you don't understand... I killed the ninja turtles and...

Officer: The teenage mutant ninja turtles? I love them! You bitch! I'm hauling you in!

Ellen: No, I can bring them back. I just need to take this mutagent to the sewer.

Officer: Right and I'm Cory Matthews.

Ellen: O my god, Cory Matthews! How is Topanga? Any kids yet?

Officer: (chortles) Very funny, kid. take her in, boys!

(Two officers grab her and put her in a police car)

Ellen: You guys suck!

(She reachs into her pocket takes out the mutagent splashes some of it as the officers and jumps out of the car and starts running to the nearest manhole cover opens it and jumps in. She lands in an area the seems familiar. She starts running then takes a left and then a right and then after walking forever turns and sees a sewer opening that looks almost like a doorway. She walks in and sees what looks like a living room)

He's the only one who can help me...Hello? Master Splinter? Are you here? Master...

(Splinter enters from a back room)

Splinter: What do you want?

(Ellen goes down on one knee and bows)

Ellen: Master Splinter, I need your advice.

Splinter: And why should I advise the one who has attempted to destroy my family?

Ellen: Because it wasn't me. It was this guy named Krang. He stole my body and came down here to destroy them. I tried to explain that to Raphael but he wouldn't listen to me and I thought stealing some mutagent myself would help but the police caught me and I had to use it to get away. When I jumped into the sewer I realized you might be able to help. So, any words of wisdom for me?

Splinter: I'm afraid there is nothing I can do, young one. If you are truly who you say you are you must find a way to get Raphael to listen no matter what it takes.

Ellen: Thank you. May I see them?

Splinter:(nods and takes her to the back room where the other turtles are)

(Ellen looks into the bowl)

Ellen: Hey, guys. I'm Ellen. The real Ellen. I'm sooo sorry about this. Once, I get Raphael to trust me we'll get you back to normal. (to Master Splinter) You know, seeing the turtles like this must not be helping Raphael very much. If it's all right with you I'd like to take the others home. Atleast, til Raphael gets a grip on himself.

Splinter: His grief has made him very unfocused. Very well.

(Ellen picks up the bowl and walks back through the sewer. On her way back she bumps into Raphael)

Raphael: And where do you think you're going!

Ellen: That way (points in the other direction)

Raphael: I don't think so...you are not going anywhere, kid! Now, hand over my friends!

Ellen: I'm sorry. ( she starts to run in the opposite direction but trips and drops the bowl breaking it and the turtles go flying into the water) O shit! (She looks at the camera) I think I'm in trouble.


	5. Woo Wei

Chapter 5: Woo Wei

Raphael: You bet you are!

(He backs Ellen to the wall and puts his sycth to her neck)

Ellen: Don't I get a last request or something?

Raphael: Fine.

Ellen: HELP! HELP ME!

Raphael: Very funny, kid. But no one can help you once I sweam your blood across the sewer walls!

Ellen: When did you become sooo blood thristy?

(Splinter enters from around the corner)

Splinter: Raphael! Stop! You have let your anger get the better of you. Let her go. ( he puts his hand on Raphael's shoulder)

Raphael: GET AWAY FROM ME, OLD MAN!

( he pushes Splinter over. Splinter falls down. Raphael looks at him and realizes and he rushes to help him)

Master, I am so sorry...I...

Splinter: You have let your anger get the best of you, my son! So, if you wish to fight me to release your anger then let us procceed.

Ellen: I'll take it you are ok, Master Splinter? In that case, I've got to go.

(Ellen jumps into the sewer and starts swimming. Raphael's anger comes back and he dives in after her. They are pulled out into the middle of the ocean as Ellen comes up as every once in a while to call the turtles. Eventually she spots them getting pulled by an unknown force. She stops for second as Raphael comes up behind her and grabs her foot trying to drag her down into the water)

What the hell are you doing? Can't you see I'm trying to help! (as they get pulled closer and closer they notice a gaint vortex. They get pulled straight into it and end up on the floor of the technodrome with the three little turtles in front of them)

Shredder: Well, look who stopped by.(Shredder reaches out his hand to help Ellen up)

Ellen: Get your hand away from me! I don't need your help up, Steelface!

Shredder: I'm hurt. I was merely trying to be cordial to a collegue and I get it thrown back in my face.

Ellen: I'm no collegue of yours!

Krang: Now, don't be modest my dear you helped us get rid of the teenage mutant ninja turtles and brought the remaining one us to so we could finally get all of them together.

Ellen: That was you! I also have you to thank for the fact that Raphael thinks I'm a murderer and the police force think I'm a supervillian!

Krang: O, but you are(to foot soldiers) Take the turtle to the prison cells.

(Soldiers comes out and surround Raphael. They go near him to grab him and he takes out his sycthes and starts to fight them off. Ellen dives to get the other turtles out of the way of the fighting. She huddles them in her arms) Bebop... Rocksteady... get those turtles so we can destroy them!(Ellen tries to run for the exit but Bebop and Rocksteady block her off)

Rocksteady: You ain't going nowhere!

Bebop: Now, be a good little girl and hand over those turtles.

Ellen: Never! You'll get these from my cold dead fingers!

Rocksteady: We can do that ( they take out thier lasers and start shooting at her)

(Ellen starts to run but trips and Bebop catches the turtles)

Ellen: Nothing is working...

(Raphael comes up behind her with his sycthe)

Raphael: Now, we've got some unfinished business.

Ellen: How could you be this stupid! Can't you see I'm trying to do something to help you! Would you rather I did nothing? Wait, that's it... we've been doing something. In order, to solve the problem we need to do nothing. Raphael, please put your weapon down and trust me. If I'm wrong you have permission to kill me.

Raphael: Why should I listen to you!

Ellen: Don't do it for me. Do it for them. Woo Wei.

(Raphael puts down his weapon and They both sit down in lotus position and hold hands)

Shredder: It's Woo Wei. No one do anything!

Krang: Don't be silly, Shredder. They are just sitting there doing nothing. Bebop put the turtles over there!

Bebop: Yes, Krang.

Shredder: Bebop, don't move. No one move.

Krang: Shredder, you're ruining my moment.

Shredder: Fine, don't listen to me. Bebop... Rocksteady take them over there.

(Bebop walks toward the lab table where an experimental laser is positioned. Rocksteady runs over to him)

Rocksteady: I wanna do it!

Bebop: Krang, told me to do it!

Rocksteady: Give me those turtles!

Bebop: No, thier mine!

( they fight over the turtles and accidently let one go. They go flying and land in a neraby vat of mutagin)

Krang: You idiots!

(The turtles slowly morph back to normal)

Leonardo: Thanks, fellas. Maybe you're good for something after all.

(Ellen and Raphael open thier eyes)

Ellen: It worked! It worked! Leonardo! ( hugs him), Donnatello ( hugs him too), Michaelangelo! (hugs and kisses him)... I'm such a big fan and I'm so sorry about this.

Raphael: I think we need to save aplogies for later. We have some fighting to do.

Leonardo: Right, Turtles fight with honor!

Shredder: Rocksteady... Bebop... Get them!

( they start to charge Rocksteady and Bebop)


	6. Pay back time!

Chapter 6: Payback time!

( The Ninja turtles charge at the foot soldiers led by Rocksteady and Bebop shooting thier lasers. They use thier weapons to fight each of them off. Until the four of them are just facing Rocksteady and Bebop who look at each other and try to retreat. Raphael leaps in front of them and Ellen comes up next to him)

Raphael: I'd like to thank you, guys for giving my brothers back to me.

Bebop: Uh... you're welcome. It was our pleasure.

Ellen: I think he'd like to give you a gift to show his appreciation.

Rocksteady:A present? Boy, we love presents.

(Raphael kicks them into Shredder and Krang who go flying into the now empty vat of mutantigant)

Leonardo: Let's get out of here. I don't think Shredder and Krang will be bothering us for a long time.

(Later at the lair)

Raphael:I'm sorry for trying to kill you, Ellen.

Ellen: It's ok, Raph. I understand.

Michaelangelo: So, who wants some bubble gum and jelly bean pizza... how about you, dudette

Ellen: No thanks... that's kinda gross.

Michaelangelo: But I thought all humans like pizza.

Ellen: We do... but not with bubble gum... besides, how can you expect us to eat pizza after what happened.

Michaelangelo: This pizza is fine.

Ellen: Well, I'll try some. (eats a slice and changes into a five year old) Look what you did you big, dumbie! I hate you.

Michaelangelo: I guess that wasn't a jelly bean I found. Everyone makes mistakes.

The end


End file.
